


Time Enough for This

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Spoilers, no reset timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A no reset timeline. Cabanela is stuck in the hospital but they can get a little outing in and Jowd remains conflicted.





	Time Enough for This

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 8

Jowd wasn't sure what was more difficult: seeing Cabanela confined to bed or seeing Cabanela confined to a wheelchair. He'd accepted the unfairness of an uncaring universe long ago, but seeing it in Cabanela was... well, unfair and unacceptable. It wasn't right that he had to suffer this and it was absolutely wrong that he'd wound up like because of him. For him even and that was as absurd as the man himself.

His question was answered when they passed through the hospital doors outside. Cabanela had been fidgety in the elevator, just another branch of his restlessness that had been driving them all up a wall the past few days. Now they were outside and his mood brightened considerably to match the warm sunlight. Cabanela's head turned in the general direction of the parking lot and Jowd resolutely pushed on toward the gardens.

"Think again," he muttered.

"Don't know what you're taaalkin' about, baby." He glanced around appreciatively at the flowers. "Cheer up. It's a fiiine spring day."

It was that, though there was still a chilly edge to the breeze. For a moment Jowd wanted to act on Cabanela's unspoken desire. Whisk him away, drive away from this place. If he was sick of it, it was nothing on what Cabanela was feeling—setting aside Cabanela's disgruntlement from the first day he was coherently conscious. Tempting and stupid. He was still a mess, injuries both external and internal kept him here with good reason.

For him...

"Eaaarth to Jowd. You still here, baby?"

Jowd stared at him. He'd tipped his head back to look up at him, sunlight washing over his face, warm, eyes gleaming. He was...

"There's a bench over there," Jowd said abruptly, spotting the welcome distraction a mere few feet away.

Cabanela made a tutting sound. "Tiiired already?" The tone teased, but something tightened in his face. He could put all the sparkle on it he wanted; he hated this.

Jowd shook his head and wheeled him over to the bench’s edge where he could sit beside. He let his eyes wander over the tulip beds until Cabanela spoke up again, his voice a little too measured for comfort.

“I missed her birthday.”

Jowd winced. There was no need to ask who ‘her’ was.

“I’ve aaalways gone,” Cabanela continued.

Jowd reluctantly tore his gaze away from the suddenly very absorbing tulips back to Cabanela. He’d gone every year? Of course he had while he whiled away each of those awful days in his cell going over the… occasion again and again. Blood on his hands, paint in her eyes.

“She wouldn’t fault a lapse. Extenuating circumstances and all,” Jowd said with an attempted smile that fell flat.

One of Cabanela’s hands rested loosely in his lap. The other clenched his chair arm. “I told her we’d come together. I owe her.”

Jowd grimaced. “There’ll be time.” Plenty of time, such a strange thought. But a good deal of time before that, too much for Cabanela. Because of him. Maybe this at least he could shorten. “I’ll see what I can arrange.”

Cabanela smiled. “That’s seeettled then.”

Just like that. Simple trust given yet again that he’d sort it out. After all these years and all the mistakes he’d made, why? It made no sense. Questions and several more attempts at apologies died on his lips.

“But we’re not bringin’ tulips,” Cabanela said, his voice dropping drowsily.

“Perish the thought. I’ll leave those decisions to you, shall I?”

“That’s riiight.”

Jowd watched. His eyes were growing heavy. He didn’t last long these days despite his bursts of energy trying to claim otherwise. He wondered if there was much point in coming out here yet, but lessons in staying still weren’t going well. However, as Cabanela drifted off peacefully he knew this wasn’t a mistake.

He was left wondering whether to bring him back in yet or not. They hadn’t been out for very long and he could imagine Cabanela’s face on waking up back in the hospital room. Fresh air and sun, let him sleep for now. Sometimes they were only short naps and if that wasn't the case this time, then Jowd would take him back and he’d just have to deal.

The sun was warm; the breeze still cool. Jowd shrugged off his coat and draped it over Cabanela. Despite everything he really did look peaceful, even a slight smile on his lips. Despite everything he was still… beautiful.


End file.
